


Morning Song

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast at the Hudson-Hummel compound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Song

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fluff. Sometimes I just can't help myself.

There's someone in his kitchen humming and, Burt's pretty sure, cooking what smells a lot like pancakes. Burt sniffs the air again, catching the scent of real maple syrup and, if he's not mistaken, fried apples. He hasn't had fried apples since Kurt left home, which tells him who's cooking.

So either Kurt and Puck made up and he's making an elaborate spread to feed his...fiance, Burt figures -- though it feels kind of weird even to _think_ that word when it comes to Kurt and Puck -- or he's drowning his sorrows in carbs and saturated fats.

Burt says a quick prayer for the former and pushes the kitchen door open, the mingled smells of fresh brewed coffee and butter flooding his senses and making his stomach growl. He takes a moment to breathe it all in, then he lets the door swing shut and steps into the room.

Kurt's got his back to Burt, but he's humming one of those showtunes he likes so much, dancing a little while he flips pancakes -- the thick, fluffy ones, not the depressing, flat oatmeal ones he insists are heart-healthy -- and Burt's pretty sure that means he and Puck made up.

Burt heads straight for the coffee pot, pouring a cup and adding sugar and creamer before Kurt notices and stops him.

"Feeling okay, son?" Burt says once his coffee's safely sweetened.

Kurt glances over and smiles at him, that dreamy kind of smile Burt hasn't seen since he was still a teenager and nursing his first crush. Which they all try really hard not to think about, considering his first crush was on Finn.

"Fine, Dad," Kurt answers. He crosses the room and leans up to kiss Burt's cheek, which...okay, that's definitely weird, and he's about to ask if Kurt got into the leftover pain medication in the medicine cabinet or something when Finn shuffles in still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday, lets out a grunt that's probably supposed to pass for 'good morning,' and throws himself into a chair.

"Good morning, Finn," Kurt says, still as cheerful as ever and okay, something's definitely not right here. "I'm sorry about last night. I hope you managed to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I slept okay," Finn says, but even Burt can see that's a damn lie. "Is Puck still here?"

"No, he left around 1:00," Kurt answers, and Burt doesn't miss the sidelong glance Kurt throws in his direction. He doesn't say anything, because he's the one who offered to let Puck stay -- well, sort of, anyway -- when he picked them up from the airport. And it's not like he wants to think about what they do together, but it's pretty clear they're serious about each other, and he's not going to stand in the way of either of his sons and their happiness.

"He had to get his mother's car back," Kurt's saying, still smiling at Finn like he didn't almost break up with his boyfriend in front of all of them last night. "You were already asleep, so I just left you on the couch. It seemed a shame to wake you."

Kurt slides a cup of coffee in front of Finn, then he turns and piles pancakes and fried apples onto two plates. When he's done he turns back to the table and sets one plate down in front of Finn, then raises an eyebrow at his father.

"Are you eating breakfast, Dad?"

"Sure," Burt says, because there's definitely something up with Kurt, but he seems unharmed, at any rate, and Burt's not above taking advantage of his weird mood if it means he gets to eat the real pancakes. "Thanks, son."

"Just my way of saying thank you for putting up with us this week," Kurt says. "Oh, and we're going to be spending a couple nights in a hotel. You understand, I'm sure."

Burt doesn't really _want_ to understand, so he doesn't think about it. When he glances at Finn his face is the color of his Santa Claus coffee mug, though, and Burt's pretty sure that means Finn gets whatever Kurt's implying.

"I told you, son, you boys are welcome to stay here," Burt says, still staring at Finn while he turns an even brighter shade of red. It looks sort of painful, Burt thinks, mostly so he won't have to think about whatever he just invited his son to do under his roof.

"And I really appreciate your support, but we just need a little space. I promise we'll be back by Christmas Eve."

"So I take it you two worked things out," Burt says, watching Kurt pour a fresh batch of pancakes.

"Mm-hmm," he hums, going all weird and spacey again and Burt's about to demand to know what the hell's wrong with him when the kitchen door opens again and Carole walks in.

"Morning," she says, glancing from Kurt and his stack of pancakes to Burt and Finn.

Burt turns to press a distracted kiss into the air near her cheek, but from the look on her face Carole doesn't notice that he misses his mark. She doesn't quite manage to land her answering kiss either, mostly because she's still watching Kurt humming softly to himself as she leans over to say good morning to Burt.

"Is he...?"

"Fine," Burt answers. "Or so he says."

"Uh huh." Carole straightens up and takes a step toward the coffee pot, but Kurt beats her to it, pouring a fresh cup and turning to hand it to her. She looks down at the cup, at least, because missing Burt's cheek is one thing, but nobody needs to scald themselves just because Kurt's lost his mind overnight.

When Burt hears her gasp he thinks maybe she missed the cup after all, and he's halfway out of his seat when she says, "Oh, Kurt," and pulls him into a tight hug.

Kurt's just grinning and hugging her back, which is something Burt honestly never thought he'd see, so now he _knows_ he's missing something.

"What the hell is going on around here?" he says, glancing from his lunatic son and his apparently equally crazy wife to...Finn. But Finn just shrugs and keeps shoveling pancakes in his mouth, so Burt turns back to Carole.

"Honey," Carole says in that voice that tells Burt he's being insensitive, which is kind of unfair, considering. "They're _engaged_."

Burt opens his mouth to say that yeah, he'd gathered that was coming by the shouting match in the hallway last night, not to mention Puck telling him they were getting married before he even bothered to tell Kurt. But before he says anything Carole grabs Kurt's hand and holds it up, and that's when Burt sees the ring.

"Huh," he says, which is the wrong thing, apparently, because Carole just rolls her eyes at him and goes back to hugging Kurt.

"Dude," Finn says around a mouthful of pancakes, and it's a sign of just how lovestruck Kurt is that he doesn't wrinkle his nose and make a comment about Finn's table manners. "I didn't know they made engagement rings for guys."

Kurt shrugs when Carole lets him go, but he's twisting the ring on his finger around and around, like he's just making sure it's still there. "Apparently it's becoming a fairly large money maker in the jewelry industry."

"Cool," Finn says, then he grins at Kurt. "Congratulations, bro. I'm glad you guys worked things out."

"We should invite Noah's family for Christmas dinner," Carole says while Burt watches Kurt beam back at Finn. "I know they don't celebrate, but they're family now, and it might be our only chance to get everyone together before the wedding. You still haven't picked colors, and we should talk about how many guests you're thinking about."

"When did we discuss colors?" Kurt asks, his dreamy smile fading a little.

"Oh. I suppose it was before you knew you were getting married," Carole says, then she waves a hand in the air like it doesn't really matter. "You know, I think I still have some of the favors from our wedding up in the attic. I'll get our album too, it might give us some ideas to get started with. There's a lot to do, and it's going to be hard with you all the way out in California."

Then she's gone, and Burt hears her pulling the attic access open. For a second he thinks about going out there and making sure she doesn't hurt herself, but he still remembers what she was like when she was planning their wedding, so in the end he decides to stay out of the way.

"Do not let her buy _anything_ in the next two days," Kurt says, his familiar frown firmly back in place, and Burt breathes out a relieved sigh and picks up his coffee.

"I'll do what I can, son," he answers, because he's not about to make any promises he can't keep.


End file.
